


無題

by SledgeMe_Daddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy
Summary: 短打。E切無差。
Relationships: Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Kudos: 6





	無題

“…嘿，Thatcher，Six讓我來通知你。Thermite－－那個對你十分敬仰的年輕人……”  
“我知道，他死了。”  
老兵聽聞這件消息時並沒有太大的反應，他的音調一如既往的鎮定，聽不出一絲顫抖，就像對於搭檔的死並無任何的悲傷或是憤怒存在。新進幹員在離開的時候暗自猜想，Thatcher大抵是在過去已經見過太多犧牲，同僚的逝去在這樣危險的職業中即是日常，乃至於就像是對此麻木了一樣。  
Seamus或許不清楚Mike的確切想法，但他知道他的摯友肯定不好受。他完全不是個冷漠的人，相反的，Mike Baker會記住每一個與他並肩作戰過的士兵，記住他們的代號，他們的名字，Mike也會與他們勾肩搭背，餐館和酒吧一直都是男人消耗時間的好去處，他與每個人培養出極佳的默契及深厚的友誼，卻又被迫在一次次任務中送著他們離去。  
那位新來的說得不大正確，他的老友對待Jordan就如同對待他過去所有夥伴那樣－－甚至要更親密。他們之間的關係絕不僅只於為虹彩小隊為之稱讚的絕佳搭檔，Jordan Trace不只是“對Thatcher十分敬仰的年輕人”，而Mike Baker也不單單是悉心照顧後輩的長官。  
最後Seamus拍了拍他的肩膀，讓雙人宿舍剩下真正的寧靜，留下Mike去解決一些他需要處理的事。

事實上Mike不只一次想過了與德州人的退休生活－－儘管他願意將畢生奉獻出來，但身體總是會有無法運轉的那天。他想，在離開小隊的那個時候，他或許可以行“指導後輩”之名，在等待演習結束的時間裡與Harry閒話家常，他們可以聊到漁港的小破船，被他狠狠揍了一頓的小混混，SAS的近期表現，或是他的男孩最近沉迷的新發明。又或者在休假返家的路上聽著Jordan分享趣事，例如Eliza，例如Dominic，例如他自己。他也想過若有機會要隨著Jordan回到他的家鄉，去看看那兒別於潮濕陰鬱的英格蘭的風光，看看Jordan所說的“那一大片麥田”是否如他形容一般耀眼美麗。  
而他現在甚至再也看不到那個爆破手捏著一把他認不出名字的化學物質，搓著手帶著火焰，興高采烈地說著自己是魔法師。

Mike長吁一口氣，他決定不再一個人呆坐在宿舍，他命令自己去外頭汲取新鮮空氣，一月的寒冷沒有一絲憐憫，冷空氣充滿肺部的同時又讓他想到了過往的回憶，圍巾是個禦寒的好物件，只不過Mike並沒有繫圍巾的習慣，只有在Jordan替他纏上時才能感受到脖頸的溫暖。  
他又接著去了很多地方，幾乎把整個基地都給繞過一遍，然後他才意識到，Jordan充斥在他加入虹彩小隊後的大部分記憶中，無論是好是壞，他總能讓人留下深刻的回憶。  
他回到宿舍門前佇足，視線停留在一張寫著中文字的方型紅紙上，Mike記得年輕人和他說過這玩意兒是春聯，上頭是Jordan親手寫上的倒“福”。Mike想了想，還是決定將他留下的東西給保留下來。  
這趟簡短的回憶之旅在早一些時就結束在遇上Six那刻，英國人沒有多大抵觸就隨他去了趟辦公室，他想，Harry大概是有什麼重要的事宣布。  
Mike注視著桌面上那支從Jordan那收下的鋼筆，小隊負責人說的話此刻又在他腦海中響起，他從抽屜裡翻出囤積已久的信紙，提筆，思索著這封信該記下些什麼，墨水因筆尖停留過久而暈出一片污漬。  
“Dear Jordan”  
他在開頭這麼寫上。  
Mike的神情一如往常地嚴肅，他的字體優美，不像德州人的潦草總被每個人笑稱是被雷打中，一字一句整齊排列在紙上，現在反而顯得格外刺眼。這是一封沒有收件人的信，或者說是收件人永遠讀不到的信，Mike甚至無法將花束與信件傳遞到他身邊，但他還是繼續了。  
“Six說，他們找到了頂替你空位的人，就是上次在天台上我們看見的那個繞著建築物跑的新人，他做得挺不錯，訓練都能好好地跟上，你當初的你一樣有能力。  
他也和你一樣聰明，幽默，而且固執……或許他也有一些惹煩人的小毛病，就像你。  
但他永遠不會是你，他不會是Jordan Trace。”


End file.
